prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Albania
'Basics' Albania has 4 mobile operators: *Vodafone (Albania) *AMC (owned by Greek Cosmote and Deutsche Telekom) *Eagle Mobile (owned by ALBtelecom, which is owned by TürkTelecom) *plus (owned by Plus Communications) Vodafone is market leader, followed by AMC and Eagle Mobile, with plus as smallest network. 2G/GSM is on 900 and 1800 Mhz, 3G/UMTS on 2100 Mhz. Plus only has 2G coverage. 4G/LTE is not available yet. 'Vodafone' (Albania) Vodafone is market leader in Albania with the best coverage in 2G and 3G. 'Voice and data plan' Vodafone offers two voice plans for prepaid with data addons: *[http://www.vodafone.al/vodafone/Vodafone_Card_10_2.php?kc=0,1,1,1,1 Vodafone Card] *[http://www.vodafone.al/vodafone/Vodafone_Club_13_2.php?kc=0,1,1,1,2 Vodafone Club]. The last mentioned plan is a community plan. This means you get cheaper rates to other people with the same plan. But you have higher rates to other Vodafone customers and other networks. If you want to switch between these two plans Vodafone charges you 250 or 500 Lek. The Vodafone Club SIM card costs 500 LEK, and includes 400 LEK credit, Vodafone Card costs 500 LEK including the same credit. The default rate for data is on both plans 0.97 Lekë/10KB. The following data packs are offered: To activate call 131 and follow instructions. To check remaining data allowance, SMS to 131 twith any text in body. Package can be renewed ahead of time. 'Data only plan' Vodafone offers this data-only for tablets and modems called Vodafone Mobile Broadband. The starter pack is sold for 1100 Lekë including 3 GB vaild for one month. The following two packages can be added: Vodafone Mobile Broadband has no voice access. Default rate outside of bundles is 12 Lekë/MB. With a modem included Vodafone offers these start-up data packages: With a modem included AMC offers these start-up data packages: *3G USB modem, speed up to 21.1 Mbps, 4 GB per month for 3 consecutive months: 3000 Lekë *3G USB modem, speed up to 42.2 Mbps, 4 GB per month for 3 consecutive months: 10000 Lekë 'Recharges' The recharge is made by sending the 12-digit code of the scratch card via SMS to 141 or through calling 142 from a Vodafone mobile number or through Vodafone E-Top Up. You can receive information on you credit by sending a SMS for free with the text “Balance” to 141. 'Availability' *in all Vodafone Stores store locator 'SIM sizes' *mini-SIM (2FF) available, other sizes can be cut 'Internet settings' APN: vodafoneweb 'More information' *Vodafone website in English 'AMC' AMC is Vodafone's strongest competitor in Albania. Its 3G network reaches 95% of the country. It has very similar offers. 'Voice and data plan' AMC offers three voice plans for prepaid with data addons: *AMCkarta *What's up karte *ALBA karta Their tariffs only differ in voice and text, but not in data. So choose the cheapest one available. The default rate for data is on all plans 0.97 Lekë/10KB. The following data add-ons are offered: 'Data only plan' AMC offers this data-only for tablets and modems called AMC Mobile Broadband. The starter pack is 1400 Lek including 4 GB data vaild for one month.The following 4 packages can be added: AMC Mobile Broadband has no voice access. Default rate outside of bundles is 12 Lekë/MB. With a modem included AMC offers these start-up data packages: *3G USB modem, speed up to 7.2 Mbps, 4 GB per month for 3 consecutive months: 3000 Lekë *3G USB modem, speed up to 7.2 Mbps, 4 GB per month for 6 consecutive months: 4990 Lekë *3G USB modem, speed up to 21.1 Mbps, 4 GB per month for 3 consecutive months: 5000 Lekë *3G USB modem, speed up to 21.1 Mbps, 4 GB per month for 6 consecutive months: 5990 Lekë *3G USB modem, speed up to 42.2 Mbps, 4 GB per month for 3 consecutive months: 10000 Lekë *3G USB modem, speed up to 42.2 Mbps, 4 GB per month for 6 consecutive months: 12000 Lekë 'Recharges' *In all AMC Shops through AMC Flexi *By placing the SIM Card in a mobile handset and recharging as the usual SIM card recharge procedure *Through another mobile phone (mobile number) calling at +355681000141. 'Availability' *in all AMC Stores store locator 'SIM sizes' *mini-SIM (2FF) available, other sizes can be cut 'Internet settings' APN: internet.amc 'More information' AMC website''' '''in English Category:Europe Category:Country Category:Vodafone